


La rutina del espejo.

by Ineedt0cry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedt0cry/pseuds/Ineedt0cry
Summary: Hay mas de un ritual que llevamos a cabo ceremoniosamente, inclusive si es el mas cotidiano.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 1





	La rutina del espejo.

La rutina de tomar un baño juntos; secarnos el pelo justo en frente del espejo.  
La rutina de colmarnos de besos, cariños, suaves roces, comentarios típicos, lamiendo nuestras heridas.

Simplemente una rutina.

— ¿En qué estás pensando Bokuto? — preguntas tranquilamente aunque lo sabias. Sabes lo que hay en mi mente, cuando ni yo lo sé.  
  


— ¡Ahhh Akaashi! ¡Soy feliz de que estés a mi lado de nuevo!— Agito la cabeza alejando los malos pensamientos. — Es solo que tenía miedo, fue duro estaba asustado de que no regresaras a mi lado, de no poder tomar estos baños juntos, secar tu hermoso cabello, de no poder sumergirme en tus hermosos ojos grises.

—Bokuto— niegas tranquilamente. — No tienes que preocuparte, estoy a tu lado. Ahora mismo. Admito que también sentí miedo; Pensé que no volvería a estar a tu lado siquiera, que no sería capaz de tocar tus manos nuevamente, pensé en tus hermosos ojos dorados envolviéndome, eso me aterrorizo, pero estoy aquí. — llevas mi mano a tu mejilla, contorneándote en ella.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Te amo tanto! No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera. — Sin poder evitarlo te envuelvo en mis brazos, piel contra piel besando tu cien, me abrazas y suspiras.

_Te tomo como una droga. Te saboreo en mi lengua._

Los hechos son simples; volvías de un día de trabajo, tranquilamente pasabas por las cosas para la cena en una amena tarde, donde un conductor ebrio no pudo evitar tomar el volante jugando con su vida y la tuya en el camino, envuelto en un estado etílico sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, derrapo llevándote al suelo. Por fortuna no hubo daños graves hacia tu persona, hacia él. Ciertamente no me importa el conductor, merece más que una multa. Confundido en un cuarto de hospital sonríes calmando mi acelerado corazón.

Necesitas pasar la noche en observación para descartar daños más allá de los raspones que adornan tu piel junto con los hematomas acompañados de una venda en tu cabeza.

No pude evitar llorar al verte, estabas bien. Estabas vivo.

El regreso a casa fue solitario, pesado. Sin ganas de cenar siquiera o pensar tomo una ducha donde no estas.

* * *

Pero ahora, estas aquí, cabello húmedo, piel perlada por el agua, respirando tranquilamente.

—Bokuto, ¿en qué estás pensando? — preguntas serenamente, tu cabello húmedo es rodeado por mis manos, tratando de secarlo con la toalla.

**—** _Estoy pensando en lo que sea que tú estés pensando_

Sonríes plácidamente.

—Así que piensas ¿Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo? Porque yo lo pienso.

—Keiji ¡Pienso eso y más! — La risa escapa sinceramente, abrazo tu espalda no es grande ni pequeña, es justa. Tan justa que cabe en mí pecho cuando te rodeo para un abrazo tratando de fundirnos. Cuanto adoro dejar marcas en ella, un camino visible en momentos como estos.

* * *

—¿Fuiste al hospital hoy?

—Saliendo del trabajo, nada nuevo un chequeo normal al parecer todo esta bien, no hay ningún problema.

La sensación de algo escondiéndose entre tus palabras se atora en mi pecho, mudándose para quedarse.

—Koutaro — Pronuncias mi nombre perfectamente, cada que pronuncias mi nombre se siente tan bien, tan perfecto, empujas ese malestar al fondo hechizándome.

—Keiji. — Miel derramada en mis labios, tan dulce. ¿También sentirás ese placer cuando pronuncio tu nombre?

— _Dime algo que no olvide; pero que debas volver a decirme._

—Te amo Keiji, te amo tanto que el amor no se diluye en un vaso, al contrario cada día se derrama un poco más, no importa el tiempo este permanece y permanecerá en un futuro, en esta vida y en la próxima, te amo Keiji no puedo evitarlo ¿Cómo podría no amarte?.

El carmesí baña tus pómulos, tus orejas entre ese cabello azabache, tus hombros. Justo el hombro izquierdo donde nace un lunar, ese que tanto amo besar.

—También te amo. — susurras apenado dando paso a una tierna sonrisa. Tus labios adornan perfectamente tu cara, suaves labios melocotón. Aquellos que profesan amor, calman el hambre, amainan la cólera, pronuncian mi nombre.

El nombre de alguien tan ruidoso como yo. 

* * *

El vestíbulo es llenado por un llanto, una bienvenida aplastante.

Son contadas ocasiones en las cuales lloras, en donde te permites romper el hito de tranquilidad, desatando una tormenta.

—Hey hey Akaashi ¿Qué está mal? ¿Por qué lloras?

La preocupación me llena; se cuela en mi mente como una serpiente. Siempre has sido una persona fuerte, equilibrada entonces ¿Por qué lloras? Rodeo tu cálido cuerpo, tiemblas como una hoja a punto de caer. Si mi calor pudiera darte calma, si puedo rodearte, abrazarte sujetando el dolor ¿Qué más da?

—Hey ¿Qué paso? ¿Quieres contarme?

Respiras escondiéndote en mi pecho.

—No es nada solo… solo tuve una pelea con mi padre.

Siempre ha sido así, teniendo problemas con tu padre pero desde que tu madre murió ninguno supo cómo manejarlo, como comunicarse dando paso a incontables peleas, asfixiándose en la presencia del otro. La familia se desmorono a pesar de ser tu padre, solo eran dos extraños bajo un techo frio, palabras dolorosas, silencios lastimeros y un padre que no lo era más.

A pesar de todo aún era tu padre.

La calma poco a poco vuelve a ti, no me dejas decir nada solo pides silencio y compañía. Nada puedo negarte el tiempo pasa dando paso a nuestro pequeño ritual.

Un baño caliente afloja tus nervios, el agua se lleva la pesadez de tu cuerpo tranquilizándote. Siempre dirás que un buen baño es relajante.

Y es lo que pasa; te calma al punto de hablar para sacarlo del pecho. Han peleado por dinero, por el alcoholismo en el que se ha hundido, por la culpa de perder a su esposa. Lo que pasa con un alcohólico es que es eso, un alcohólico que no es más que eso ni siquiera una sombra de lo que era, un padre estricto.

_Adelante, llora pequeño niño.  
Sé cuánto te importa  
Sé que tienes problemas paternales_

Unto crema en tu espalda, dando pequeños masajes para reconfortarte cada que hablas. Inevitablemente lloras la culpa, la pérdida, el dolor. Lloras frente al espejo cubriendo tus ojos en un desesperado intento de retener las lágrimas, el dolor. Cuando te quiebras, me quiebro.

—No es tu culpa, nada lo es. — Abrazo tu menuda figura, tan débil, tan frágil. Las lágrimas siguen vertiéndose y solo puedo abrazarte para susurrar que todo estará bien. 

* * *

El trabajo es cansado, afuera llueve tanto que el cielo parece caerse, llueve como si el cielo estuviese triste, llueve como llovía ayer en tus ojos.

_Trate de escribir tu nombre en la lluvia_ de esta manera, quizá mis sentimientos pudieran ser llevado por ella y decirte que todo estará bien.

La lluvia no cesa en ningún momento, ni cuando voy a casa empapándome hasta los huesos.

El banquillo donde siempre te sientas frente al espejo es especial, es tuyo.

Ahora en ese banquillo, frente al espejo luces cansado.

—¿Estas bien? Luces cansado

Niegas el cansancio aunque está escrito en toda tu cara, en tu postura, en tu tranquilidad. 

_Eres mi niño pequeño;_ si pudiera cargar el dolor lejos de ti, escondiéndolo, enterrándolo en alguna parte donde nunca puedas encontrarlo lo haría, _correríamos lejos y me escondería contigo_ por si se le ocurre renacer de cualquier forma.

—Te amo Keiji. — beso tu cuello tranquilamente con la esperanza de calmar tu corazón.

—Te amo Koutaro. 

Tus _“te amo”_ calman mi corazón.

Preparándonos para dormir en nuestra cama, uno de nuestros pequeños rincones apretujados aun cuando la cama es matrimonial, nada compara la sensación de poder dormir juntos, amanecer juntos, acurrucarnos.

La noche cae e inevitablemente el cansancio cae bañándonos con su manto. Acurrucados en el calor de nuestra cama la madrugada baña las calles y los sueños. Mis sueños son pesadillas donde no estas, donde no puedo alcanzarte más. Tan aterrador, desgarra mi piel tu ausencia.

El mundo pierde color y calidez.

Un dulce susurro lleno de escozor me alcanza en la pesadilla.

—Bokuto, Bokuto. — Resuena como un eco, rebota en todas direcciones sin un lugar en específico haciendo que me pierda sin dirección fija. — ¡Koutaro!

Sudor frio se cierne sobre mi piel, la respiración agitada desenfocan mi vista en medio de la oscuridad en la cual me aferro al gris mercurial.

—Akaashi.

—¿Si?

—Yo… — La sola idea de mencionarlo es aterradora. —Soñe que no estabas a mi lado, soñé que el mundo sin ti no era un mundo… Akaashi nunca; promete que nunca me dejaras, por favor promételo. — No necesito alzar la voz en el silencio. El silencio es asfixiante.

—Estaré a tu lado Koutaro, en las buenas y en las malas. — Tus delgados brazos me atraen a tu pecho, a tu corazón. Escucho la vida rebotar dándome la calma de la vida. —Nunca lo olvides.

No hay necesidad de hablar de más, de rellenar espacios.

La danza de tus latidos es una canción de cuna que me otorga a los brazos de Morfeo.

_—Lo siento Koutaro._

¿Fue un sueño? 

* * *

Los días transcurren en calma.

Los días transcurren hasta la tormenta.

Te has desmayado en plena tarde, verte caer al suelo con un sonoro golpe resulta en un entumecimiento de piernas que ceden al peso. En cámara lenta y al mismo tiempo tan rápido para procesarlo, el miedo invade mi mente.

—Solo ha sido un golpe de calor es todo. — Sostienes tu cabeza tratando de calmarte, de calmarme.

—¡Pero nunca has tenido un golpe de calor! ¡Inclusive cuando entrenábamos bajo el ardiente sol en fukurodani! — Lamento exaltarme de verdad lo lamento.

—Ya no somos jóvenes Bokuto. — Sonríes tan cegadoramente, calmando los miedos.

Como un farol brillante en plena tormenta nocturna.

—Está bien… pero por lo menos prométeme que iras al doctor.

No puedo evitar que el nerviosismo y la preocupación se cuelen por mi voz.

—Lo prometo. — Enredas tu meñique junto al mío, volviendo a sonreír.

El calor de tus manos contra mi cuerpo, tus labios nectarinos sobre los míos, la vida se nos escapa en suspiros que se ahogan en la boca del otro. ¡Es el cielo!¡Es el veneno y la medicina! Caliente, rojo, lujurioso.

Tan rojo; sofocante, asfixiante y liberador.

Saciando el deseo devotamente en nuestros cuerpos.

* * *

Mentiste.

Lo hiciste ¿Cómo pudiste? Dijiste que irías al doctor, que estabas bien, que era un simple golpe de calor, que ya no éramos jóvenes.

Ciertamente ya no somos jóvenes.

El blanco adorna las paredes, las sabanas el silencio.

En el marco de la puerta, con el corazón en mano se muestra frente a mí una realidad que nunca quise afrontar. Descansas tranquilamente sobre la cama.

Si doy siquiera un paso mis piernas colapsaran, el silencio blanco es llenado por un ruido sordo que hace latir mi cabeza con fuerza despojándome de la razón, un vomito ardiente parece emerger por mi garganta pero nada sale, se atora temblando. Piel aún más pálida, un pecho que no sube y baja al respirar, un espejo de lo que fuiste.

Juraste que estarías a mi lado.

¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Cuántos días han pasado? Estas frente a mi tranquilamente.

Solo que no estas frente a mí, lo que está frente a mi es la última vista que te di.

¿Encefalopatía traumática crónica? ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Si quiera puedo pronunciarlo?

Me he repetido esas palabras una y otra vez, una y otra vez, tantas veces en pocos días. Tan repentino, de un día para otro, de un segundo para otro.

Tan rápido y fugaz termino. ¿Cómo iba a creer que sería la última vez que te vería al despedirme de ti?. Todo iba a ser normal, un día normal un regreso a casa normal.

No una llamada de ti en el hospital, de ti postrado en una cama para no despertar.

¿Cómo se supone que imaginara esto Keiji?

¿Cómo escucho a un hombre diciéndome que has muerto? ¿Cómo lo puedo afrontar? Habla sobre cosas médicas, sobre razones y tratamientos tardíos. No lo entiendo. ¿Sabíamos este resultado? ¿Por qué dice que lo sabíamos? ¿Qué sabíamos? ¿Lo sabias?

—Espere ¿Usted no sabía?

—¿Saber qué? — replico por inercia.

—Este resultado era visible, en el accidente un nervio resulto dañado desencadenando la degeneración de otros, había un tratamiento que el paciente se negó a aceptar.

—¿Se negó a aceptar? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¡Usted miente! ¡Usted miente devuélvame a Akaashi!

La furia y la desesperación me ahogan. ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿Qué es esta mierda?

Esa plática perdura en mi mente, después nada. No sé cómo termino, de un momento a otro saltaba a otro, a la sala de estar, al baño, al cuarto a tu funeral, a nuestro último adiós.

Ha pasado más de un año desde tu partida.

_Sigo intentando dejarte ir  
Estoy muriendo por decirte, como estoy siguiendo adelante.  
No llore cuando te fuiste en un principio...  
Pero ahora que estás muerto, duele…  
¿A dónde has ido?  
No estoy completamente aquí…_

No aquí; en este mundo, donde no estás tú. Despierto y no estas a mi lado, al dormir ya no eres lo último que veo, ni al despertar lo primero que veo, el baño se siente solitario y frio. El gris mercurial ha desaparecido convirtiéndose en ceniza y la calidez de una risa se ha apagado.

Ya no hay un reflejo de mí en ti, quizá haya uno de ti en mí.

_La mitad de mi ha desaparecido._

**Author's Note:**

> Esto solo es un remedo de angst como todo lo que escribo, Cuando escribía este fanfic escuchaba "Daddy issues- The Neighbourhood". Así que hay mucho tinte de la cancion por aquí y por allá.  
> Ni Haikyuu me pertenece así como tampoco la cancion.


End file.
